7 sins
by Valkchan
Summary: FICHAS ABERTAS!  Um trabalho, confusões, e é claro... 14 pecadores. UA.


Boa noite! É a primeira fic de fichas que me dedico a fazer por aqui, já vou adiantando que teremos pegação, romance, humor e confusão!

Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><strong>7 sins.<strong>

A sala era enorme, tinha paredes pintadas num tom escuro próximo ao azul-marinho e os móveis eram de mogno e o estofado era um veludo vermelho de aparência macia, com exceção da cadeira giratória que se encontrava atrás da grande mesa, que era ocupada apenas por um copo vazio com gelo e uma parta amarela com muitas divisórias e algumas folhas dentro. A garota deu um passo e se sentou sobre a mesa de lado, cruzando as pernas magras escondidas no Jeans e colocou um cigarro na boca, levando o zippo até a ponta do objeto, mas uma mão fechou o zippo e o tomou da mão dela.

- Sabe que eu não gosto que fume.

- Sabe que meus cigarros não tem tanta nicotina assim. – Ela zangou-se e enfiou o cigarro no maço novamente, pegando a pasta e abrindo, folheando entre as divisórias. – Eu tenho que buscar esse povo todo?

- Sim, pegue a Kombi.

- A Kombi? Poxa, a Kombi é sacanagem! Você sabe que eu odeio a Kombi Rebo-

- Apenas vá, Nina. E eu te prometo uma recompensa.

- Ahh, agora estamos falando a minha língua! – Se debruçou na mesa e pegou as chaves Do carro - que ele tirara da gaveta - com certa raiva e lhe roubou um beijo lento. Se afastou lambendo os lábios, que agora tinham gosto de refrigerante. – Até mais tarde então, _querido_.

- Até mais tarde. – Piscou pra ela, que correu pela sala, abrindo a porta de supetão. – E não bata a...

BAM!

- ...porta. – Reborn bufou e se levantou, indo espiar a janela por entre a persiana. O dia estava tão bonito... era uma pena que ele não poderia aproveitar com ela.

* * *

><p>Cap curto apenas pra introduzir a fic um pouco mesmo.<p>

Então né minna-san, teremos 7 personagens, vocês podem escolher com quem vão fazer par. Pode ser par hétero ou yaoi, quero criatividade!

O único que não está disponível é o **Reborn** (que nessa fic terá 25 anos), e o** Tsuna**, PORQUE EU ME RECUSO A ESCREVER UMA FANFIC COM ELE. é.

Tirando isso, podem escolher quem quiserem pra ser par, já que é UA. :3

Os 7 pecados, pra quem não lembra são:

- **Gula; Avareza; Luxúria; Ira; Inveja; Preguiça e Soberba/Vaidade.**

A Gula não está disponível pois é a que usarei pro meu par. Gomene. :/

Enfim, eu deixo pra vocês a ficha do/a personagem e a ficha da minha OC, Nina para se inspirarem!

**Nome:** _(Nome/Sobrenome)_  
><strong>Idade: <strong>_Entre 19 e 24._  
><strong>Sexo:<strong>  
><strong>Nacionalidade:<strong>  
><strong>Pecado correspondente:<strong>  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong>  
><strong>Alguma cor que oa define:**  
><strong>Aparência física:<strong>  
><strong>Estilo;<strong>  
><strong>- Formal:<strong>  
><strong>- Informal:<strong>  
><strong>História:<strong>  
><strong>Alguma maniahobby?**  
><strong>Quem faz par?<strong>  
><strong>Conhece o par faz tempo ou o conhecerá ao passar do tempo?<strong>  
><strong>Permite cenas ~quentes~? <strong>_Sim ou Não._  
><strong>Permite modificações no personagem?<strong>

**Nome: **Nina Barsch.  
><strong>Idade: <strong>23 anos.  
><strong>Sexo: <strong>Feminino.  
><strong>Nacionalidade: <strong>Americana (descendência russa/alemã)  
><strong>Pecado correspondente: <strong>Gula  
><strong>Personalidade: <strong>Nina a primeira vista parece aquele tipo de mulher retardada que não se toca da própria idade. Isso é comprovado pelo fato dela as vezes se comportar como se tivesse 18 anos. A maior parte do tempo ela se mantém indiferente e/ou sarcástica/irônica, mas é bem divertida e até mesmo romântica.  
><strong>Alguma cor que oa define: **Azul.  
><strong>Aparência física: <strong>Cabelos negro-azulado curto repicado na altura do queixo, olhos chocolate-avermelhados, pele branca por conta da descendência européia. Tem 1,76, seios e quadris medianos.  
><strong>Estilo;<strong>  
><strong>- Formal: <strong>Geralmente usa sempre vestidos longos.  
><strong>- Informal: <strong>Gosta do bom e velho Jeans, camisetas com dizeres zoados/engraçados e macacões.  
><strong>História: <strong>(Escrevo depois, agora não tenho tempo. x_x)  
><strong>Alguma maniahobby? **Fumar cigarros saborizados de menta com pouca nicotina e balas, de todos os tipos.  
><strong>Quem faz par? <strong>Reborn (25 anos)  
><strong>Conhece o par faz tempo ou o conhecerá ao passar do tempo? <strong>Sim, já conhece.  
><strong>Permite cenas ~quentes~? <strong>Sim  
><strong>Permite modificações no personagem? -<strong>


End file.
